The Most Perilous Hunt
by chiming.softly
Summary: ['The Most Dangerous Game'] When Enzan wakes up on an isle that gave even Netto the creeps, he finds a daring man and his surprise partner, a sprawling jungle that is more like a maze than nature, and a secret that could turn out to be very deadly indeed.


Disclaimer: So I'm in English class, right? It's the end of the block, and me and Spydie are by the door. There's this button there that says "Press To Call". The teacher says it doesn't do anything anymore. There's one in every room in the school. So we went around pushing every one of those buttons we could find.

A/N: 'The Most Dangerous Game' was a story we read in the above mentioned English class. I was kinda inspired by it. I hope to write at least 5 chapters for it. -is bricked for not updating sooner-

-----

"It's so dark out there…" Netto called up to the stars, lounging in a chaise lounge on the deck of Enzan's yacht. He was dressed in long pants (for once, considering the temperature) and his typical white long-sleeved tee and orange vest. His auburn bangs, supported by a cobalt bandana, floated lazily in the salty sea air. Enzan stood on the upper deck, in his usual attire as well, facing the steering controls, captaining the large (and largely expensive) boat as if it were a tricycle. Said yacht moved swiftly through the warm tropical waters surrounding them, en route to a vacation port in Rio.

Netto complained again. "What luck, having a new moon tonight. I know there's no clouds, look at the sky!"

Enzan pressed the AutoCaptain button on the controls and could be heard stepping lightly from the platform, down to the lower deck. He did indeed look at the sky, and it seemed every star in the sky shimmered in the pitch-black night. He linked hands with Netto and stared off into the distance. "Don't worry, Netto. Look up ahead, there's an island. It has port lights, too. We'll stop there for the night."

Netto fumbled around for his PET, and, without waking Rockman, pushed a button to show the GPS tracker's map. With the artificial turquoise color in the background of the screen, it was so much easier to tell where they were. The little black arrow that represented their boat was moving along quickly, trailed by dots to show where they'd been. The name of the next island ahead was…

Fune Wana Isle

Netto shivered as a chill ran down his spine. Enzan felt him tense up. "Netto?" He asked, looking at the characters on the screen. "Fune wana…Ship Trap Island?" Netto nodded.

"That island i-is famous…a-a bunch of ships got lost there over the years…the families of the people sent out search parties, but they thought it was just an abandoned jungle…" He shook his head. "C-Could we take the long was around it? I-I don't want to g-get too close…"

Enzan hugged him, trying to warm the fear out of him. "It's just a sailor's legend. It's also been said it was a hunting island. I hunted for a year or so before I met you, long enough to learn from the masters that it's just a myth. You should go to bed. I'll stay up and manually dock the boat at the port when it comes."

Netto yawned and closed his eyes slightly, leaning on Enzan a little. "You're right…"

Enzan laughed. "Not on me, silly!"

------

Eventually, he managed to get Netto to go to bed, and was to be found sitting on the lower deck. His PET, with Blues safely inside in stasis mode, was contained in a waterproof case, meant to protect Blues in case the device happened to fall into the sea. Of course, he almost never loosened his death grip on that thing, so he'd have to fall in with it.

A light fog began to settle on the boat. It added a bit of an eerie setting to the area, and Enzan shook himself. _It's just Netto's story…there's nothing to worry about._ He stood up, setting Blues on a table, and crept over to the edge of the boat. He let the sea spray kicking up from behind the yacht hit him in the face. It was relaxing and refreshing at the same time.

Suddenly something caught his eye. A red light…_What the...?_ Enzan thought. The spray made it hard to see, but eventually a sailboat barely came into view, thrashing around in the waves. There were two flags hanging off the mast, both of which Enzan recognized. The top one was white and blue checkered, and the other had a blue, white, red, white and blue stripe pattern on it. _Those are the mayday flags!_ He thought in alarm. _They need help on that boat!_ He moved to wake Netto up, but thought better of it. All he'd do is add stress to the situation. Enzan decided on rummaging through one of the many unopened compartments of the boat. He searched through 3 and found the "coming to assist" flag, a red one with two white squares on it that also signified a hurricane if not paired with the flag of the bearer's home country. Planning to place it right under the white and red emblem of Japan, Enzan took the large cloth and examined the ledge of the yacht. There was a medium-height flagpole attached to the outer rim. He took a while figuring out how on earth he'd get his footing to keep him steady. Finally, he chose to hold the flagpole as a balance while perched on the ledge. He eyed the sea-spray coated barrier nervously before sucking it up and latching onto the pole with his entire grip. He clutched the flag in his other hand and attempted to steady himself. Amazingly, he did it.

Enzan fingered the woven rope holding the Japanese flag to the rod and had barely begun to undo one of the knots when he heard a cry. A cry of distress or otherwise, he couldn't tell, but his instincts told him it wasn't joyous. About 5 seconds later, out of the corner of his eye, glimpsed the white cap of a breaker. Moving steadily toward the boat, it gained size and speed. Enzan's eyes widened as he realized his boat wasn't made to handle this kind of wave, and it wasn't going to escape it in time. Before he knew it, there was no time to react, only participate as the events unfolded. The wave crashed into the bow of the yacht, rocking it back and forth menacingly. Enzan, terrified, began to lose his footing. He grabbed at the surrounding air to try and catch hold of something, and found the flag he had started to hang. Unfortunately, he hadn't managed to secure the rope to it, and the edge of the cloth fluttered madly. Enzan screamed, which was soon reduced to bubbling gurgles by the salty sea.

-----

A small telescope squeaked slightly as it scanned the landscape through a nicely cleaned picture window. It was brought into focus as it spied a figure on the shores below. _The recovery position...he knows what he's doing, then._ A small piece of cloth floated barely left of the form, a red one. It was embroidered with two red squares. _So he was right. This kid really is a bit softer than I first suspected. This should be fun..._


End file.
